


An Unexpected Turn Of Events

by zoink98



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Depression, F/M, Fist Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Student Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:51:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 17,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoink98/pseuds/zoink98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel meet in college and connect instantly.<br/>Dean's family loves Cas and vice versa with Cas'.<br/>Cas is there for Dean through some difficult parts in his life and the everyday struggles of life in the 21st century.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel is holding a piece of light-weight fabric in one hand and some instruction paper in the other. He sets the paper down on the ground and lifts the fabric up, sliding the silver rod through the colorful loops. Picking up the paper, he wrinkles his nose as he reads. 

“Step four: pound hook 4-5 feet up the tree trunk.” Cas takes the metal hook and measures up the tree using his hands. He is 5’10 so he figures that if he screws in the hook around where his collarbone is, it will be the perfect height. Twisting the hook, he pushes into the tree, trying to break through the evergreen bark. He takes a step back to get more leverage but trips over a stump protruding from the earth. He falls backwards onto the forest floor that is littered with twigs, pinecones, and moss. Face reddening with embarrassment, he looks around to see if anyone on the campus has noticed him. Unfortunately a few had stopped to take a closer look at this clumsy young college kid and are now giggling as he stands up to brush off his ass. Castiel ducks his head and picks up the hammock which he dropped in his fall. He snaps the fabric a few times trying to get the dirt off and then folds it neatly over his arm. Looking at the tree he realizes that the hammock hook he was twisting into the tree has been misplaced, so hanging the hammock around his neck like a towel, he kneels down to find it. Cas is too busy studying the dirt to hear footsteps approach him, crunching through the leaves. Just as Cas reaches for a glimmering piece of metal partly covered by earth, a foot comes down, covering the hook. Started he looks up, shading his eyes from the glare of the sun. The person standing above him is male, but standing where he is, silhouetted against the light, Cas can’t get a proper view of his face.

“Hey,” the man says with a low gravelly voice. 

“Um, hi,” Cas responds hesitantly, “may I help you?”

The guy offers his hand which Cas gladly accepts, wanting to get off the ground before the moisture seeps into his new khakis. 

“I was just going to ask you the same thing,” the guy says. “I saw you fall just now trying to put up a hammock. I thought you could use a hand.”

The guy is taller than Cas by a few inches and he very clearly works out by the way his leather jacket fits fits around his biceps. 

“That’s very nice of you,” Castiel says, trying furiously not to blush. “But I’ve got it all under control. I just lost my balance that’s all.”

“Okay, if you’re sure. I’m Dean by the way. Dean Winchester. How about you?” He introduces himself, his head cocked a bit to the side.

Still shading his eyes, Cas looks at this man, Dean, and smiles a little bit. He likes that name. 

“I’m Castiel Novak.” He replies, “People call me Cas though. With one ‘s’,” he quickly adds.

“Well Cas with one ‘s’ it was very nice to meet you. If you’re sure you don’t want any help, I’m gonna take off. I have a class at the university that I am supposed to be in, well, right about now actually,” he says looking down at his watch.

“What classes are you taking there?” Cas asks with sincere curiosity. “I’m also enrolled there. I’m studying to become an environmental engineer.”

“Well that’s fancy,” Dean remarks, with an eyebrow raise that Cas thinks means he is impressed. “I’m just taking a few mechanics and business courses. I want to open my own auto body shop when I’m out. Specializing in classic cars.” He adds with a smirk.

Castiel is genuinely interested in what Dean has to say. Part of it may be that fact that Dean is very attractive. 

“Do you own any classic cars?” Cas asks.

“Well actually I own a 1967 Chevy Impala. I inherited it when my dad died a few years ago. She’s my baby.”

Castiel is a little shocked that this man that he just met is telling him about his dead father.

“Oh I am so sorry, about your dad.” Cas says sympathetically. 

“It’s totally cool. My dad was a douche bag and pretty much the only thing he was good for was the car.”

“Ahhh.” There is a slightly awkward silence before Cas speaks again, trying to break it.

“Well I don’t know much about cars but I would love to see yours sometime.”

Dean grins. “Well why don’t I help you finish up your hammock and then we can go take her for a quick spin?” He suggests.

For a reason unknown to him, Castiel completely trusts this guy. That unrequited trust is what causes him to agree.  
Dean drills the hook into the tree like it was nothing, making Cas a little jealous that he wasn’t stronger or taller. Cas hooks the colorful fabric to the trees and sets his books down on it, watching them swing back and forth before running to catch up with Dean Winchester.


	2. Reading Minds and Aviator Sunglasses

Castiel is not unattractive, not in the least. He has scruffy brown hair and deep blue eyes. He is fit, far from unhealthy but compared to Dean Winchester, he was a troll. Dean’s dirty blonde hair was close shaved on the sides of his head and spiked up slightly in the front. He had the most beautiful emerald eyes Cas had ever seen. He was very fit, muscles covering his entire body. His lips were full and his face was completely proportioned, like it was carved by angels and Castiel could not stop staring at him. Castiel didn’t classify his sexuality, not at this point at least. There have been a few girls he found attractive and he had been asked out on many occasions. He always turned them down though, finding himself more attracted to guys. Even now though, admitting that you are homosexual is risky. He knew that any feelings he had for a guy would most likely not be returned, so he never told anyone how he felt. That is why, when Dean opened the passenger door and motioned for Cas to climb in, Cas smiled back and bit his tongue so he wouldn’t say something he might regret. 

The Impala was a beautiful car but with Cas knowing nothing about cars and Dean being a foot from him, Cas couldn’t concentrate on it. 

“We can do this later. I know you have class.” Cas says but doesn’t really mean it. He wants to drive out into the country and leave with this boy he barely knows. 

“No its fine. Where do you want to go? Burger? Sushi? Other food?” Dean starts asking.

“Well my next class doesn't start for an hour. But just a drive is fine. I dont have any money on me.” Cas admits. 

“Thats no problem man, I can totally cover you.” Dean says, glancing over at Cas. 

“No no, you have already helped me with the hammock, let me ride in your car, I couldn’t ask you for anything else.” Cas tries to explain.

“Who said anything about asking?” Dean says looking at Cas, and Cas swears there was a small wink in that look. 

Trying not to blush for the second time since meeting Dean, Cas looks down at his lap and clasps his hands. Why is Dean being so nice to this strange guy he just met? Why is he letting him sit in the car that he so obviously loves? Cas’ head is jumbled with millions of thoughts, some of them highly inappropriate. The Impala hums along and Dean reaches into the console, right between Castiels knees, to grab a pair of aviator sunglasses. Cas clenches his teeth. If being friends with Dean was always going to be like this, he didn’t think he would be able to survive it. Dean puts the glasses on which make him look like Tom Cruise in Top Gun, one of Cas’ favorite movies. As if Dean can read Castiels thoughts he starts humming “Danger Zone.” Cas looks over at him, giving him an incredulous looks. 

“What?” Dean asks. 

“Danger Zone, Top Gun?” Cas jumbles out words.

“Yeah totally! Everytime I wear these aviators I feel like a pilot, like I am Tom Cruise.”

As if on queue, Cas pulls out his ipod and turns on Danger Zone by Kenny Loggins. Dean looks over at him with a huge smile and then back at the road, hitting his hands against the steering wheel as if they were a drum set. Cas gazes at him for the rest of the ride, which goes by way too quickly, with a warm, fuzzy feeling inside of his chest.


	3. Deja vu and Homicidal Maniacs

Dean settled on a burger joint, one Cas has visited frequently. Dean orders himself the house burger with extra fries and then looks over at Cas expectantly. 

“I'll take the half pounder, with coleslaw instead of fries please.” Cas asks nicely. The lady behind the counter grunts back in acknowledgment. As soon as she turns her back 

Dean hunches over and grunts, impersonating her perfectly and making Cas laugh out loud. Cas points to two unoccupied bar stools near the door and walks over to them, Dean at his heels. 

“Thanks again Dean, it’s really nice of you, you know, not even knowing me.” Cas says.

“Don’t sweat it Cas.” He says with a little wave. They are quiet for a few seconds before Dean speaks. “Do you ever meet someone and instantly click? Like it feels like you’ve known them forever? Cause, I gotta say Cas, meeting you was like weird deja vu. You know what I mean?” Dean asks, looking intently at Cas with his bright green eyes.

Cas swallows, “Yeah, well maybe. Not exactly deja vu, but when I met you, it was weird, like I completely trusted you. It kind of scared me, to be honest. I mean you could be a crazy homicidal maniac or something.” Cas admits.

Dean nods his head and says “Well, I’ll save you the background check; I’m not a crazy homicidal maniac. I’m from Lawrence, Kansas. I have one brother, Sam, who is going to law school at Stanford. My parents are both dead, my mom when I was little and Sam was just a baby. Died in a house fire. When she died, my dad became an alcoholic, that’s how he died actually. He wasn’t much of a father, much of a man actually. He had a terrible temper so when I turned 14 I took Sammy and we went to live with my Uncle Bobby.” Dean just kept going, and didn’t stop until the food showed up.

“That’s crazy. My life has been so much less eventful than yours.” Cas complains. 

Dean is taking huge bites from his burger and closing his eyes and moaning. He just barely nods to say that he heard Cas. Cas on the other hand is staring at Dean, not even touching his food. The way Dean is moaning while he eats is making Cas very uncomfortable and very turned on at the same time. 

‘This is never going to work’ Cas thinks to himself. ‘I will never be able to be just friends with Dean Winchester’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that these chapters are not very long. They get longer, don't worry. I hope you are enjoying the story so far!


	4. Empty Pizza Boxes and Gatorade bottles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait. School has been just crazy and hasn't given me much time to work on this.

Dean keeps to his word and pays for everything, for reasons unknown to Cas. Back in the car, Dean turns on the radio which is already set on a classic rock station. As the Impala rolls down the road, Dean’s head bobs to the beat of the music and his hands tap the steering wheel to the rhythm. Cas stares out the window mostly but when he doesn’t think Dean is looking, he sneaks glances at him. One of the times Cas turns to look at Dean, he finds the deep emerald eyes already staring at him. He turns away quickly, embarrassed to be caught, but the next time he looks, Dean is still staring at him, not looking the least bit ashamed. Even with the sunglasses covering most of his face, Cas still sees the smile creep onto his lips and his eyes crinkle. The rest of the ride is silent until Dean parks in front of one of the dorm buildings. 

“Why are we stopped here?” Cas asks.

Dean glances at him and opens the door, swinging himself out of the car. 

“This is my building, thought we could swing by and I could give you a tour” Dean suggests.

Cas swallows nervously. “That is very nice Dean, but I still have class. And you just bought me food. Me. Someone you still know nothing about. You have been very kind but I should really be going.” Cas has stepped out of the car and is heading towards the trees where his hammock is when Dean stops him, grabbing his wrist. 

“Come on, your class doesn’t start for a little while. Please don’t go. Just let me show you where I live. And you can tell me more about yourself” Dean pleads, his hand on Cas’ wrist catching Cas off guard. The way Dean is looking at him, there is no way Cas can say no. 

Still holding him by the wrist, Dean drags Cas into the building. He pulls him into the elevator and hits the button for the fourth floor. Cas is very aware that Dean, even though they are not moving anymore, still has his fingers clenched around Cas’ arm. The button beeps and Dean looks over with a smile on his perfect face. Cas can’t help it, he would follow this man off of a cliff. There is just not much of a way to say no to him. Dean suddenly lets go of Cas and stuffs his hand in his pocket. They have stopped in front of a door: 4M. Dean puts the key into the lock and pushes the door open. 

The inside is exactly what Cas would expect from a young single guy. There are clothes everywhere, piled here and there, thrown over lamps and stuffed under the bed. A pizza box is sitting on the bed along with an empty Gatorade bottle. The room is very little and Cas only sees one bed. He must not have a roommate. Cas wonders if that means Dean has a lot of guests over. Primarily female ones. He can’t see that such an attractive person like Dean would get very lonely around here. He must have a different bimbo over each night, Cas thinks. Once again it seems like Dean read Cas’ mind when he starts talking again.

“So, this is it. Just me. I don’t have many visitors, not that many friends. It gets kind of lonely” Dean walks over to the bed and throws the pizza container across the room, making space for him to sit down. “Castiel. That is a weird name. Tell me about yourself. You know my whole life’s story, but I don’t even know how old you are” he motions for Cas to take a seat. On the bed. Cas coughs slightly and moves to take a seat on the dining table instead. For a second, Cas could have sworn Dean’s smile faded. Cas’ blinks, thinking that his mind is playing tricks. There is no way that this guy could possibly interested in Cas. He doesn’t even know he is gay! And Dean Winchester most certainly isn’t.

“Um well, I am 19, I will be twenty in August. I’m in my second year of college and so far, it has been the best year of my life.” Once Cas starts speaking, the words just tumble out. He tells Dean about his family in West Virginia, his vacations to New York and what he hopes to accomplish in the near future. He tells Dean just about everything... almost. He skips around his past relationships and his feelings towards males, just to play it safe. Dean listens intently the entire time, and even asks a question every so often. By the time they realize what time it is, Cas’ environmental econ class has been going on for almost a half hour. 

“Oh shit!” Cas yells. 

Dean looks at him with concern, “What is it? Whats the matter?”

“My class started half an hour ago and I'm not there. Damn it” Cas stomps over to the door and swings it open, revealing the poorly lit hallway. 

“Thanks again. So much” Cas says hurridly to Dean, “I hope we’ll run into each other again soon” and before Dean can say anything in response, Cas slams the door and runs to catch the elevator that is just closing its doors.


	5. Second Meetings and Pizza

Everyday around 11, Dean walks out of his building and towards the cluster of trees where he first met Castiel, hoping to see him again. But everyday Cas doesn’t show up, just leaves Dean sitting in a hammock looking hopefully at every face that passes him. It isn’t for almost two weeks until they see each other again. Dean is sitting in his room, studying his third year mechanics course book when there is a knock on his door. He groans and gets out of bed, only wearing boxer shorts and socks. He grabs a blanket on the way to the door and wraps it around his shoulders. The knock comes again. 

“One second. Yeesh.” Dean complains. When he opens the door, he is surprised to see a pizza box in front of him. He looks to his left and right, craning his neck to see who left it. He bends down to grab it when suddenly, feet appear next to his face. 

“What the fuck?” He says looking up. Standing over him is the one person he was hoping to see all week; blue eyes, scruffy hair, khakis and a nice polo. Today he is wearing glasses too. 

“Hey. Can I help you?” Cas asks. 

“What are you doing?” Dean asks, narrowing his eyes.

“This is how we met, me on the ground and you offering help. Only this time it is you on the floor and me offering to help you eat that pizza.” Cas extends his hand and Dean grabs it, taking the pizza with him. 

“This is silly. Why didn’t you just drop by? I have been looking for you all week.” Dean complains, walking Cas into the room. 

“I, unlike most, actually attend my classes and study for them. I have been busy with school, thats all.” Cas says and when he sees Dean frowning at him he adds “I’m sorry I didn’t call or anything. I wasn’t sure what level of friend we were.”

Dean grunts and takes a piece of pizza out of the box. He eats half of the slice in one bite. “I guess i thought we made some weird connection the other week but maybe that was just me.” Dean shrugs and the blanket falls away from one of his shoulders, revealing the tan, muscular skin of his chest. Cas’ eyes widen and he grabs a piece of pizza quickly, to take his mind off of Dean’s body.

His mouth still full of pizza, Cas attempts to talk. “It’s not that. I was honestly busy. I thought we made a connection too but i didn’t want to bug you all the time if you didn’t like me.”

“Man, you're great. I mean, you brought me pizza. That just earned you a few hundred points in my book.” Dean replies with a chuckle. “I was gonna go and get some stuff for my car later today. Wanna come?”

Cas doesn’t quite know how to reply. As much as he wants to get to know Dean Winchester, he doesn’t want to get too close because as soon as he learns about his sexuality, he will push Cas away. It has happened more than once and it still hurts every time. But the way Dean is looking at him, like Cas is the only friend he has in the world, he can’t say no. 

“Yeah sure. But I still don’t know anything about cars so I wont be able to help you.” Cas says apologetically. 

“It’s cool. You can be there for moral support. And hey, I might be able to teach you some things so you won’t be such a helpless female.” Dean smirks and then laughs. He laughs even when Cas doesn’t join in. Cas can’t help but admire the confidence he has. But then again, he has everything to be confident about: he is attractive and smart and funny; Cas can’t believe he is not seeing anyone.

“Kay,” he says, the single syllable, “let me get some clothes on and then we’ll hit the road.” Dean grabs one more piece of pizza before he grabs a pair of dark jeans from the ground and an AC/DC shirt that was on his bed and heads to the bathroom to change. A few seconds later he emerges, licking his fingers, pizza gone and clothes on. He grabs his sunglasses and leather jacket from the table and walks over to the door, humming, and opens it, motioning for Cas to go ahead.


	6. Bobby Singer and Back Stories

The place that Dean takes them isn’t a store, it is a garage with a rusty “Singer Automotive” sign painted above the door. Dean gets out of the car and knocks on the door of the garage. Cas gets out to follow him, just in time to see an older guy wearing a blue baseball cap open the door and greet Dean with a hug. When Cas walks up behind them, Dean turns around and introduces his friend. 

“Cas, this is Bobby, my uncle that I told you about. He is the finest auto body repair-man I have ever met. He is the only one I trust baby with. Plus I get a discount” Dean adds in a hushed tone. Turning back to this man, Bobby, Dean says “Bobby, this is Castiel, my friend from school. He is going to be an environmental engineer.”  
Bobby grunts a hello and sticks out his hand, which is covered in grease and dirt, for Cas to shake. Cas hesitantly hold out his hand, thinking he wished he kept hand sanitizer on him. 

Dean follows Bobby around the back of the garage and leaves Cas standing on the porch of the little shack where Bobby must live. Cas hears a few clunks from the back and then Dean sticks his head out from the back of the shack.

“Hey Cas, come on back. Bobby is cool.” Dean says.

“It’s fine, I can wait here. I dont know what I could do back there. I’d probably trip and break something.” Cas says ducking his head.

“If you trip back here, the only thing that will break is you. Come on Cas!” Dean shouts, ducking behind the house again. 

Reluctantly, Cas makes his way to the back, following the sounds of metal scraping.

Dean and Bobby are fishing around in a pile of old car parts, some rusty, some shiney with chrome. Bobby was already filthy when they showed up, but now you can barely tell he is Caucasian. He is covered in grime and Dean is getting there too. He already has a streak of grease across his forehead and his hands are black. Dean reaches into the pile and grabs what he was looking for and holds it up in the air, like the head of something he just killed. 

“Whoop! Here is it Bobby!” Dean shouts while Bobby rolls his eyes at this cocky college student.

“Ok lets clean it up and attach it to that car of yours.” Bobby says with grunt.

“Hey man, she isn't just a ‘car.’ Give ‘er some credit.” Dean says, running back to the Impala and rubbing his hands over her hood. Cas gives a little laugh and Bobby looks over to him with an expression Cas can’t decipher. Cas disregards the look and goes back to watching Dean work on his car. Bobby joins him and they open the hood and start clunking around. 

“Cas, come here!” Dean yells, his head still hidden by the car.

Castiel walks over to them and stands a little ways off, not wanting to get in their space and screw anything up. He watches as Deans hands move deftly around the engine of his Impala. He tried to keep up with what they are doing but not knowing any of the parts makes it impossible. By the time Dean has finished whatever he is doing, his arms and face are covered in grease. 

“Bobby, go get your tire pump. This back left one is low.” Dean asks. Bobby grunts and goes to get what must be a tire pump. 

“Cas, help me out with this why don’t you?” Dean calls. 

“Um ok, what am I doing?” 

“You see this pin?” Dean says holding up a little nozzle,”This goes straight in here.” He finishes, pointing at a little divot in the tire.

“That looks easy enough,” Cas says under his breath, scrunching up his forehead as he concentrates on sticking the pin into the hole. Dean is watching him with curiosity as Cas keeps missing the little hole. Cas gives a grunt of frustration and throws the pump on the ground, Dean watching him with a smile. 

“I take back everything I said about that being easy.” Cas states, crossing his arms. “How are you even able to see the little thing? It’s not even there.” Cas throws his arms up in the air, completely done with everything. During the time Cas was ranting, Dean had stuck the pin in and was now blowing up the tire with the pump. So caught up in his frustration, Cas didn’t even notice him until he heard the sound of air being moved.

“How-” Cas starts but is cut off by Dean’s laughter. 

Bobby comes back, Cas wasn’t even aware he had left again, with three beers. One is already open and he is guzzling it as he walks. When he gets into earshot, Bobby grunts, a sound that is starting to really get on Cas’ nerves. 

“What are you idjits laughing at now.” He says gruffly, but with a slight smile in his voice. 

Cas gives Dean a sharp look, one he hopes conveys ‘Tell him and I’ll kill you.’ Dean obviously does not pick up on this, and if he does, he doesn’t acknowledge it. 

“Cas couldn’t put the pin in the tire.” Dean chokes out through fits of laughter. “His face, he rage quit. Rage…” Dean is howling by now and Cas has joined in; not by the fact that he is amused by himself, but by Dean’s deep and throaty laugh.

Bobby pulls up a rusty lawn chair and sits in it, using his teeth to open the next beer. He has finished his first and is now moving onto the others.

“Hey! that’s my beer man!” Dean yells, snapping himself out of his enjoyment.

“Who paid for it?” Bobby puts his hand to his beard and rubs it, “Oh, that would be me!” And with that, he took a huge gulp of what could have been Dean’s beer, leaving Dean with his jaw hanging open and shock written on his face.


	7. Confronting the Feelings

Dean drops Cas off by the group of trees where they first met, the end of his sunglasses twirling around in his mouth. Cas hops out of the car and leans against the nearest tree. Dean locks the doors and walks toward the hammock they had put up two weeks earlier. He sits down and uses his feet to rock himself back and forth. Castiel follows and sits on the ground next to the hammock. There are a few moments of silence before anyone speaks.

“Can I ask you a question?” Dean asks quietly.

Castiel gulps, hoping this is not a weird question, one he feels uncomfortable to answer. “Uh, yeah?” Cas says, making it more of a question than a go-ahead-and-ask-your-question response. 

“How do you feel towards me?” Dean asks, looking down at his hands which are folded in his lap.

“What do you mean? In what way?” Cas says, his temperature rising, his face turning a nasty shade of scarlet.

“Like, I don’t know.” Dean pauses, shrugging his shoulders, “ Like, sometimes I feel weird about you. I mean, I don’t bring people to Bobby’s. Ever. It is kind of a sacred place and I brought you there the second time I met you. I don’t ever do that.”

Cas is staring at his lap, trying to figure out what is going on. “I feel… comfortable around you.” Cas says, trying not to give too much up.

“Well yeah, but like, it’s weird. I feel things for you. Like, not bro things.” Dean says, enunciating every syllable.

Cas’ pupils have dilated so far, his blue irises are almost completely covered. “What are you trying to say Dean. You like me? Like in THAT way?” Cas whispers.

“I think so? But this is so weird. You’re a guy!” Dean exclaims. “That is weird!”

Cas’ heart falls for a second. “Are you bisexual, Dean?” Cas says, so quietly he can barely hear himself. The drumming in his ears doesn’t help at all. 

“I don’t know.” Dean admits. “I haven’t felt this way about a guy before. I’m not sure what i’m doing.”

Cas looks up slightly, and speaks a little louder. “If it helps, I know what you mean.”

Dean looks up quickly and then down at Cas’ head. “Seriously?”

Cas isn’t quite sure what is happening and why is is admitting this to Dean Winchester of all people, but he continues to talk anyway. “Yeah, I like you. I did the first time I saw you. I figured you were completely straight so I didn’t want to get so attached. That’s the reason I never came back to the tree.” Cas admits sheepishly. “But I missed you and I wanted to try and just be friends. Look how that turned out.” He says exasperatedly, rolling his eyes. 

Dean is full on staring at him now. “That’s why? So you lied to me when you said you had school and had been studying?” 

“No no no.” Cas clarified quickly, “I wasn’t lying, I just wasn’t telling the whole truth. I did have class.”

Dean looks back down at his hands, rubbing his thumbs together. “Oh. What happens now?”

Cas stays quiet for a little while, thinking about what they should do. Finally he speaks, wanting to make one thing absolutely crystal clear. “Dean Winchester.” He starts,   
“How do you feel about me? And how do you feel about women?”

He doesn’t hesitate before answering the first question. “I like you, Cas.” It takes a few moments before he answers the second part of the question. “I still like chicks though. I love boobs and long hair.” He says with a slight smile. But that smile quickly fades. “God, what am I?” He asks to the forest quietly, covering his face with his hands. 

Castiel stands up and walks over to the hammock, pulling it down to sit on. He grabs one of Dean’s hands and brings it away from his face and holds it in his lap, very aware of all of his surroundings. “You are Dean Winchester. And you like me and chicks. You are a human being.” He says quietly, rubbing his thumb over Dean’s hand. 

Dean looks at him with a straight face. “What happens now?” he asks again. 

Cas has never been in any sort of situation even remotely similar to this one, but yet he answers with confidence in his voice. Confidence he very seldom gets. “We go out for an early dinner and talk about everything.”


	8. Snail Pace

“I don’t know how to explain it” Cas is saying. They are sitting at a booth in a cafe not too far from campus. Dean is sucking down a strawberry milkshake while Cas is nursing his Dr. Pepper and trying to explain to Dean about when he came out.

“There was this boy at school in the seventh grade. His name was Austin and he was very nice. We worked on homework together and hung out after school sometimes. He was my best friend for a while, until he got his first girlfriend. I remember that her name was Jillian. I was extremely jealous of her” Cas plays with his straw as he talks, not making eye contact with Dean; not that Dean is attempting to make eye contact either. He is looking at the wall ahead of him, the one with the soft serve ice cream machine on it. Vanilla, chocolate and mixed.

“When it started getting serious between the two of them, he began pushing me away. I finally decided that I would tell him how I felt, that way I would be completely honest, and if he didn’t want to be friends anymore, I would know why.”

Dean looks in Cas’ direction, giving him a sympathetic look. “He didn’t want to be friends, did he?” 

“Nope. When I told him, he gave me the most disgusted face, like I was something rotten he had just tasted. That was the first time I was rejected. And it was definitely not the last. But I’ve rejected many people too, mostly females.”

Dean is still looking at him. He lays one of his hands on Cas’ arm, not wanting to draw too much attention to them, but still giving Cas a reassuring squeeze. Cas looks at him and gives a small smile. 

“You see why I didn’t want to tell you, or get too close. I didn’t want to be hurt.” 

“I would never hurt you Castiel. And if I do, it will be completely unintentional” He says with a smile. 

Cas smiles back and takes a drink of his soda. “I would hope not, Dean Winchester. That would make me very upset.”

“It would make me upset too! I have had a few relationships in my life but I have ended every single one of them. And every single time it was because I felt there was something missing. I hated hurting those girls, but I wasn’t happy. And I knew they weren’t happy with me. But Cas, man, I've known you for two weeks and I already know that nothing is missing. It is a relief to feel like this actually.” Dean sighs, leaning back in his seat. 

“I know what you mean. But, what do we do now?” Cas asks, saying the question they have been criss crossing over for awhile.

“Cas, I’m new to this. You’re not. So if we are ever gonna be… you know, a thing, then I need to take this really slow. Like snail pace. I don’t even know the extent of how I feel.” Dean says apologetically.

Although Cas knew this was coming, his heart still sank a little bit. A small part of him had hoped that Dean would be totally cool with his whole gay thing and want to jump right into a relationship with Cas. Of course, this was reality and of course Dean was going to want some time to figure things out. 

“I completely understand. Take all of the time you want.” Cas says. 

“Thanks, man.” Dean takes a last drink of his milkshake, slurping up the drops and looks over at Cas’ drink which has barely been touched. “You gonna finish that?” He asks, pointing to the Dr. Pepper.


	9. Let's Not Slow Down

Dean drove them back to Cas’ dormitory, stopping right outside the building to let Cas out. Cas thanked him and grabbed a pen from the glove compartment so he could write down his number. Dean stuck his arm out, telling Cas it was ok to write on him. Holding onto Dean’s bicep, something he has wanted to do for a while now, he writes down his number and then hands the pen back to Dean. Dean gives him a big smile and a wink and says he’ll call before he drives off, leaving Cas standing outside his building, wishing Dean would have stayed. 

~~

A day passes, two, three, four, five, and still no Call from Dean Winchester. Castiel has returned to his normal schedule: school, studying, and sleep. He keeps his phone on him at all times, constantly checking to see if there are any new messages. There never are and Castiel starts to become discouraged. He guesses it’s only fair though, maybe Dean is just trying to get back at him for the two weeks they didn’t see each other. Cas hopes not, not after they just had their talk, not after they were beginning to figure everything out. 

Still hoping something will happen, Cas hangs out at the hammock every day, usually bringing a book or his phone to keep him busy as he waits. He sits there for a couple hours, watching people pass by, thinking that one of these times it will be Dean Winchester. 

Unbeknownst to Cas, Dean did want to call. He watched Cas outside his window every day, seeing him sitting at the hammock where they first met. He sees him watching the people that pass around him, studying them. Although Dean says he isn’t ready to do anything about their situation, he finds himself thinking about Castiel all the time.  
In his class, at the garage, while he is laying in bed; alone. He is completely hung up on this kid, and it scares him. What would his family say when they found out about his new found sexuality. He suspects that Bobby is becoming aware of his feelings; he dropped his wrench on himself three times the other day when he was working on the Impala. When Bobby asked if he was having any problems, Dean just grumbled and avoided the question, but his face started to flush with heat. Dean knew that Sam was extremely accepting about everything, and they were very close, but he was still afraid that Sam would find it weird and not want to see Dean again. For days, thoughts of Cas, Sam and Bobby swirled around Deans head, keeping him awake at night and preoccupied in the day.

The sixth day came around and still no sign of Dean. Castiel was just about to pack up his chemistry books when he heard leaves around him crunching. He looked up and was face to face with the one person he had been looking for. 

“Dean” Cas said, breathing a sigh of relief. 

Before Cas could decide whether he wanted to be joyful or angry, Deans hands were on his face, cupping his cheeks, and his mouth was atop Cas’. Cas locked his entire body at first, confused by what was happening, but when Deans hands moved down to hold Cas’ shoulders, he loosened up and moved his hands into a more appropriate position; holding Deans hair. 

Deans mouth moved against Cas’, hard and demanding, pushing Cas back a little bit. Cas was still sitting in the hammock, books on either side of his butt. His legs were parted and Dean was standing between them, giving very little space between the two of them. Cas’ hands are holding fist fulls of Dean’s gelled hair and Dean’s hands are on Cas’ hips. 

They break away to breathe for a quick second before Dean moves back in for more.

Cas puts his hand up firmly on Dean’s chest, stopping him from coming any closer.

“Dean, what are you doing? We are in public.” Cas says softly, trying to explain why this isn’t the best idea. 

“I don’t care. I have been going crazy trying to think of what people will say. It hurts my head. I haven’t been sleeping.” Dean says, breathing heavily. “This is the 21st century for God’s sake! Gay marriage is legal in all of the states. People need to get their heads out of their asses and just accept it.” 

Cas smiles at Dean, extremely happy with his decision. “If you don’t care, who am I to object?” This time Cas is the one to initiate the kiss, and Dean gladly accepts it.


	10. Racing Towards Tomorrow

Dean lifts Cas off of the hammock and kisses him a last time before grabbing his hand and running. Cas can’t do much but follow, leaving his book in the hammock. Dean’s hand is sweaty and is sliding out of Cas’s by the time they find the pavement sidewalk. Dean lets go and looks back at Cas with a smile. 

“Race you. My room.” Dean says with a wink.

Cas’ heart flutters but he nods along. Dean takes off and Cas runs after him. He is out of breath by the time he reaches Deans building, Dean opening the door and running inside toward the elevator. Cas pants and jogs to catch up. The door is just closing when Cas sticks his hand in front of the censor, stopping it from shutting completely. He steps into the elevator where Dean is jogging in place, mocking him. Cas bends over and puts his hands on his knees; boy, is he out of shape. Dean just laughs so Cas raises his hand and flips him off. This just causes Dean to laugh louder. The bell dings and Dean grabs the collar of Cas’s shirt and drags him out of the tiny compartment. 

The hallway is dark and no one is out. Dean lets go of Cas’ shirt to grab his hand instead and leads him to room 4M. The door is already unlocked so Dean opens it. It is only a little bit cleaner than last time. There are no empty pizza boxes strewn about and the underwear and pants have been picked up from the table and bed. Cas is just beginning to regain his breath when Dean shuts the door and pushes Cas against it. Cas’ eyes are wide and his breathing, which was already uneven, is erratic. Dean puts his hands on Cas hip bones and pushes his body against Cas’ own. Cas moves his hands so they are holding Dean’s sides, right under his rib cage. Dean kisses Cas and pushes him harder against the door. Cas puts his hands under Deans dark gray cotton shirt and Dean shudders. Wanting to be even, Dean stick his thumbs under Cas’s belt and strokes the fine hairs of his pelvis. Cas flinches a little bit but ignores himself and begins to lift Dean’s shirt up. Dean realizes this and helps him along, pulling it over his head. He tosses it aside and goes back to kissing Castiel, who has moved his body away from the door and is walking the two of them towards the bed. Right as they near the bed though, Dean stops and pulls his hands away from Cas’s pants.

“Cas, I...” Dean starts to say, moving a little ways away from Cas. 

“We don’t have to do this Dean. We can give it time, it’s fine,” Cas says helpfully, but really hoping Dean actually does want to. 

“It’s not that. I want to. But you’re, you know,” Dean says, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. 

“What? What’s the matter?” Cas presses, getting a little anxious. 

“It’s just, I’ve never been with a guy, you know?” Dean says, blushing. 

Cas gives a little chuckle; of course! “Dean that is totally ok. I have and I know what to do, just follow my lead. You’ll learn quickly,” Cas says trying to ease the tension.

“Cas I don’t know. I am so nervous. I wasn’t even thinking when I brought you here. This was just a spur of the moment idea.”

Cas feels a little bit crushed, but he hides it with a smile. “It’s fine, you need more time, we can wait,” Cas picks up Dean’s shirt from the floor and hands it back to him. Dean takes it but doesn’t put it on right away. 

“Cas, I like you a lot. I did the first time I met you. And this is gonna happen sooner or later...” Dean looks at Cas with a very determined expression, and he throws the shirt back on the ground. “So we may as well do it sooner, then,” He moves towards Cas with one step and grabs his face. Cas gasps a little, his heart flying, and moves Dean towards the bed once more. 

“Are you sure you’re ready?” He asks between breaths. 

Dean doesn’t answer him with words, rather with actions. He grabs Cas shirt and lifts it over his head, and then moves quickly to his belt. Cas leans in to kiss him as Dean unbuckles the clasp. With the belt buckle loosened, Dean puts his fingers deeper into Cas’s trousers, past the elastic band of his boxers. Dean is right next to the bed and it only takes a little nudge from Cas for him to fall onto it. Dean stops moving for a second and just looks up at Cas, taking him in. Cas does the same. Dean’s muscles are huge, but not so big they look grotesque, and cover his entire body. Dean’s hands are holding Cas’s hips, keeping him still. Cas has muscles too but they are not nearly as prominent as Deans. Cas isn’t much more than average looking but the way that Dean is looking at him makes him think he is the most beautiful creature in creation. 

Dean’s eyes are wide as he takes in Cas’s chest, his neck, hip bones, and face. Cas blushes as Dean continues to stare.

“What are you doing Dean?” Cas asks softly.

“You are so hot,” Dean says, taking Cas hand and pulling him down onto the bed. Cas’ face ignites in blush but he covers it with a laugh. They sit facing each other, hands exploring each others bodies, moving across skin. At first their hands move slowly and cautiously, but they gradually quicken, until they are moving through each others hair and their mouths are locked again. This time Dean is grabbing at Cas’s hair and Cas is unbuttoning Dean’s jeans. 

Cas tries to talk while they are kissing but it comes out as a moan. Dean’s mouth stretches into a smile as he laughs. Cas pulls away and scowls. 

“You’re making fun of me,” He says pouting.

“No no, I’m laughing ‘cause you’re cute. Come back here!” He grabs at Cas’ shoulders trying to get him closer.

“I'm trying to remove your pants, you idiot!” Cas objects as Dean brings him near. Dean laughs and pulls his pants off for Cas. 

“You wanna get your underwear and socks too?” Cas offers. 

“I was gonna let you do that.” Dean says grinning. 

Cas wrinkles his nose. “Not your socks, those are dirty and gross.”

“Ha!” Dean chokes “Gross? I’m gross? I’ll show you gross!” Deab bends over, his muscles all moving together, and removes one of his socks.. He then proceeds to throw it at Cas, issuing a yell of complaint.

“Dean!” Cas yells. 

“What are you gonna do about it?” Dean mocks, coming closer.

“I’ll show you,” Cas says in a low voice, almost a growl. He stands up and takes his pants off, standing in front of Dean in only his gray boxer shorts and black socks. Dean’s eyes grow as Cas begins to take his underwear off. Dean blushes and he starts to take his off as well. In a moment they are both standing, facing each other, Cas with his two black socks and Dean with his one white one. Suddenly Dean breaks out in laughter, quenching whatever self esteem Cas had began with. 

“What? What is it?” Cas says frantically.

Between laughs, Dean manages to answer him, “Us, in socks. Only socks. I only have one sock,” Dean continues to laugh, Cas just staring at him, not understanding why this is so funny. Then as quickly as he began, Dean stopped laughing and grabs Cas forcefully. He kisses Cas, this time very softly, and holds his hips. They move to the bed, for good this time, and hold each other, moving together. 

~~

Cas wakes up, facing a nightstand that doesn't look familiar. He turns over on his back but groans and stops himself. He is extremely sore and his mouth is dry. He tries to sit up but gives up when his vision starts blurring with black clouds. He rolls over and looks at the person on the other side of him. Dean’s mouth is open and his arm is over his head, covering half of his face. He looks so peaceful, not like he just got fucked a few hours previous. Cas didn't want to scare Dean off with the big stuff so they stuck with blow jobs and hand jobs. Those were more than enough though for Cas, who hadn't been with anyone for quite sometime. After they had finished, both tired from their orgasms, and cleaned up, wiping away the left over come, they had retired to bed. 

Remembering everything from the hours previous, Cas gave a little smile and snuggled up to Dean, who was still naked. Dean stirred a little, waking slightly. 

Realizing Cas had moved closer, Dean took his arm away from his face and wrapped it around Cas’ torso, tracing designs on his bare skin, causing Cas to start to get hard again. He was close enough to Dean that Dean could feel it, and he gave Cas a small chuckle. Cas blushed and ignored it, just closed his eyes and held Dean close.


	11. Domesticity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I have had a hectic couple of weeks and just couldn't find the motivation to post this chapter.

The next time Cas opened his eyes, the bed was empty and he could smell coffee. He rolls over and stretches his legs. Dean in sitting at the kitchen table reading one of his mechanics books. He has a coffee cup next to him and there is another sitting next to the sink. He lifts his face out of his book when he hears the bed sheets rustling. 

“Good morning, sleepy head!” He says cheerfully. Cas smiles back and sits up in the bed. He grabs his pants from the little bedside table and pulls them on, not bothering with underwear for the time being. He stands up and yanks them on the rest of the way and walks over to Dean. Cas grabs the coffee cup and sits down at the table across from Dean, who is just watching him. He takes a drink from the cup, there is not any cream or sugar in it and usually that would be disgusting, but Cas can’t find the need to complain about anything this morning, not while this beautiful person is sitting across from him. 

They sit there looking at each other for a few moments until Dean speaks. “Last night,” He starts, a slight smile playing on his face, “That was unreal. You-, we-, we were amazing.” 

Castiel gives a laugh, throwing his whole body into it, “Believe me, I know. The first time can be kind of awkward but I would say you did just fine.”

Dean smiles and leans back in his chair, looking Cas over. Cas blushes when he realizes this and crosses his arms over his bare chest.

“No, no! Don’t cover up, I like looking at you.” Dean says jolting forward in his chair, arms out stretched as to try and stop Cas from covering his chest.

“I’m nothing special, there’s nothing there to look at.” Cas says, walking over to the bed to grab his shirt. Dean stands up and quickly walks over to Cas, grabbing the shirt from him and throwing it to the ground before grabbing Cas by his waist.

“Why-” Cas starts.

“Don’t.” Dean says, holding Cas close so he can’t move. “Please don’t. I like you like this.”

Cas tries to move away and pushes gently against Dean until he is free.

“Why are you so worried about me seeing you without a shirt on?” Dean questions, crossing his arms, plainly getting frustrated. “Especially after what we did last night. I’ve seen every part of you, why don’t you want me to now?” 

Cas grunts and picks the shirt back up off the ground and lifts it over his head. “It was dark last night.” He says blandly.

“Castiel Novak. It wasn’t that dark.”

“Why do you want to see me so damn bad?” Cas asks fervently. 

“Because I like you and we fucked last night and you are beautiful Cas!” Dean says throwing his hands in the air on Cas’ name. 

“No, I’m not.” Cas states looking Dean square in the eyes.

“That’s what this is about?” Dean asks, realizing the problem. “You are insecure? How can someone as gorgeous as you be insecure?”

“No, it’s nothing.” Cas says, pacing the small room.

Dean is quiet for a few minutes before grabbing Cas’ hand to stop him from walking in circles.

“Stop, you’re gonna make me go crazy if you keep moving like that.” He doesn’t let go of Cas hand, but pulls him closer, setting his other hand over the fabric on Cas’ stomach. “Even if you can’t see it, to me, you look amazing.”

Cas smiles a little and covers Dean’s hand with his own. 

“No, I mean it. You are hot. Super sexy if you ask me. I couldn’t wait to get in your pants and frankly, I’d do it again, right here right now, if I didn't want to finish my coffee.”

This time when Cas smiles, his eyes light up and his teeth show. Taking this as a hint, Dean lifts the shirt over Cas’ head and looks down at his chest, tracing the slight outline of muscle with his fingers. Then he straightens up and kisses Cas, his hands still holding his chest. 

“Thank you.” Cas whispers against Dean’s mouth.


	12. Admittance

Dean is lying in the hammock, his sunglasses on and his hands behind his head, propping him up. Cas is also in the hammock, laying right next to Dean, using deans arm as a pillow for his head as he reads. Dean is asleep, his head tilted at an angle so it is resting on top of Cas'. Cas' fingers flip through the pages of the textbook he is studying, his eyes seeing the words but his brain not processing them. Giving a huff of breath, Cas closes the book and drops it onto the forest floor. He rolls over onto his side and curls up against Dean, putting his head on dean's chest. Dean murmurs in his sleep and shifts a little so his arm is around Cas' shoulder. Cas is bored and not in the mood to be ignored. 

“Dean?” Cas says, poking Dean’s side. 

“Mhphh.” Dean grunts and rolls his head around so he is facing away from Cas.

“Dean” Cas says again, holding the ‘e’ sound out much longer than needed.

“Whadoyawant.” Dean mumbles, the words stringing together, 

“I’m bored.” Cas replies, poking Dean’s side again. 

“I’m sleeping.” Dean grunts.

“No you’re not. You are trying to but I am making it almost impossible.” 

Dean moves his head back to face Cas. “You’re a child.”

Cas gives a laugh and rolls over onto his stomach, using his elbows to prop himself up. being that the hammock was not very big, this maneuver showed itself to be quite more difficult than first anticipated. “If wanting you to pay attention to me makes me childish, than a child be I.” Cas says triumphantly. 

“Well I hope you aren't actually a child because I could be convicted for the things I do to you.” Dean says smiling. 

Cas leans down and kisses him. They have been unofficially dating for a couple weeks now, and Cas can honestly say that they have been the best days of his life. Dean doesn’t want to put a label them and Cas completely understands, he realizes Dean is still new to this and wants to take some things slow. other things, however, have been moving at lightning speed. The first day that Dean kissed him, Cas spent the night with him. Dean grabbed Cas’ hand and ran back to the room with him, just to stop right in front of the door and panic. Cas had told him that maybe it was too soon, but Dean righted himself and with a little instruction from Cas, moved perfectly. They had spent almost every night together since. With all of other Cas’ relationships, this would be about the time that he started to get annoyed with his partner, but he just can’t get enough of Dean. Every time they are apart, Cas gets an ache in his chest that doesn’t leave until he sees Dean again. He knows it sounds completely like a cliche romance movie, but for Cas, it is actually happening.

“If you’re so bored, why don’t you study more?”

“Caaaause” Cas says, giving Dean his most whiney voice, “I want to cuddle; I can’t cuddle with books.”

Dean gives Cas a smile, “I’m sure you could if you tried.”

Cas frowned and snuggled in closer to Dean, nudging his head into Dean’s neck like a dog. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course” Dean said, hugging Cas’ body closer to his own. “What’s up?”

“What are we?” Cas says, looking up at the trees above them, little cracks of blue, Oregon Coast sky peeking through the leaves.

Dean sighs and loosens his grip on Cas a little so he can scoot himself up into almost a sitting position. “Cas…” he starts.

“Just hear me out, okay?” Cas says cutting off Dean mid-sentence, “I know you want to go slow and don’t want to tell people about us yet but if we are going to be together in the long run, you can’t hide it forever. Wouldn’t it be easier just to get it over with?” 

Dean sighs and leans back, taking his hands off of Cas’ arms and crossing them against his own chest. “Cas, I care about you so much, you know that. I want to tell them but what if they disown me. I couldn’t live with myself if Sam or Bobby…” He trailed off. 

“Do you honestly think either of them could ever stop loving you?” Cas asks.

“I don’t know. I guess I could tell Bobby; I think he already suspects something.” Dean contemplates. 

“That’s great! That is a start! One at a time, right?” Cas exclaims, his heart light and excited. Finally Dean was going to admit to not only Bobby but himself that what they had wasn’t going to go away. That was the entire point of this conversation. Cas just wanted to know that Dean thought they were going somewhere, that he was open to the idea of ‘them’. They were finally a ‘them’.


	13. Bobby and the News

Bobby kept quiet for a long time after Dean told him the news about him and Cas. His eyes never left Dean’s face and his hand never left his beer bottle. Cas was sitting at the table next to Dean and Bobby was sitting across from them. Dean’s hand was on Cas’ knee, keeping him from bouncing his leg, his nervous habit. Cas would look at Bobby every so often, assessing his facial expressions, which never changed, and trying to figure out what he was thinking. He could tell that Dean was getting nervous because Dean’s grip on Cas’ leg was becoming firmer and he was starting to fidget in his chair. 

Bobby sits back in his chair and gives a chuckle. “Boy, do you think I’m that much of an idiot?”

“Excuse me?” Dean asks, bewildered. 

“Of course I knew you were gay, son! i knew before I think you did! I’ve had my suspicions for years.” 

“Wait are you serious? You knew?” Dean says, shocked. 

“Well, I was pretty certain. And then when you brought that one here for the first time” Bobby says pointing to Cas, “And you were looking at him like he was a kicked puppy, I knew for sure.”

Cas just stares at Bobby, his mouth slightly open. “So, you’re fine with it?” Cas asks hesitantly. 

“Of course I am. I may be from a different era but you are still my boy and I will love you no matter what. Though i am disappointed that you won’t want to inherit my Sports Illustrated collection when I die.”

“So that’s it?” Dean asks, still uncertain about this entire situation, “You are completely okay that suck dicks?” 

Bobby sits forward suddenly and coughs. “Hey hey! Just because I’m okay with it doesn't mean I want to hear all of the gory details.”

Dean blushes, “Yeah yeah of course.” 

Underneath the table, Dean rubs Cas’ leg, and Cas gives a sigh.

“Have ya told Sam yet?” Bobby asks, taking a drink from his beer bottle.

Dean’s grip on Cas’ leg tightens once more. “Uh no, no not yet.”

Bobby grunts, “Well you better do that soon, boy. He ain’t gonna be too happy if he hears it from someone else, now is he?”

“No, he won’t be. But I am not ready to tell him. He is in a really good place right now and I don’t want to upset him.” Dean says. Even the hand holding down Cas’ leg can’t stop him from bouncing it this time. 

“He’s your brother Dean! You really think he will care that much. He just wants to see you happy. He has Jess and now you have Cas. He’ll be happy for you. Now get your ass out of that seat and give him a call!” Bobby commands, finishing off his beer with one last gulp. 

Bobby stands up and leaves the room, whether to give them some space or just to grab another beer, Cas isn’t sure. 

“You sure you want to do this right now?” Cas asks looking at Dean, trying to read his face. 

Dean sighs and takes his hand off of Cas’ leg and grabs his hand instead. “I don’t want to do it right at this second. But I would like to set up a date. Can you hand me your phone? I left mine in the car.” 

Cas reaches into the inside pocket of his jacket and hands Dean his IPhone. 

“Cas, I would like you to be there with me when I tell Sam.” 

“Are you sure? This is kind of a personal matter.” Cas tries to explain. He hasn’t met Sam yet and isn’t quite sure how he will take to Cas, especially after his and Dean’s talk. 

Dean shakes his head, “No, I want you there. You are the entire reason this is happening in the first place. Sam needs to meet the guy I’m fucking.”

Cas looks at Dean in astonishment. “I wouldn’t phrase it that way if I were you.” He says quietly.

Dean pulls Cas into a hug, squeezing him against his chest. Cas wraps his arms around Dean and Dean kisses the top of his head. “Of course I won’t say it like that. I’ll be classy. And don’t worry, even if Sam isn’t thrilled with the news, I’m sure he will love you.”

“That’s not what I’m worried about Dean.” Cas says looking up at Deans face, “I don’t want me to be the reason you and Sam drift apart. I know how close you are with him and how much it would hurt you if you guys stopped talking.”

Dean grabs Cas’ shoulders and looks him straight in the eye. “You are not a mistake. If Sam can’t get over the fact that I’m with another guy, then I don’t need him in my life anyway. So don’t you ever think that we are a mistake and I regret it. I don’t.”

Cas nods, his eyes wide. Dean cups Cas’ face and kisses him, reassuring the both of them that everything is going to be fine; that it’ll work out. 

~~

Sam picks up on the first ring. Cas leaves the room while Dean is on the phone as to not be a distraction. The living room is right off the kitchen so Cas goes in there to wait out the phone call. Bobby is already in there, leaning back on a grungy, hole-filled recline. He motions to Cas to take a seat on the couch when Cas walks in. Evidently, Bobby had left to give them room to talk, not just for another beer. 

“Sit down, son.” Bobby commands when Cas doesn’t move from the doorway. 

Castiel moves the the couch, clearing it of some very old books before sitting down. He stares at his hands, not sure what to say to alleviate the pressure in this room.   
Thankfully, Bobby is better at making the silence less awkward than Cas is.

“So how long have you two been together?” Bobby asks, taking a drink from what looks like his third beer since they’ve been there. 

“Um, just a few weeks. I’ve only known Dean for a couple months actually.”

“That’s pretty early to jump into a new relationship,” Bobby muses, “Dean usually isn’t the commitment type.” 

“Believe me, I know. The first time we met, I didn’t talk to him again for almost two weeks and then when we finally did see each other again to talk about us, he left and didn’t call me for a week; he wanted to sort through some stuff.” Cas explains. The more he talks, the more he just wants to spill out everything to Bobby. 

Bobby hiccups a few times before replying, “I love Dean, he is like my son. After their no-good daddy passed away, Sam and Dean came to live with me. They are everything to me and I know everything about them, which is why I will tell you this.” 

Cas stares at Bobby, a little afraid of what he is going to say. 

“Dean has many problems and he is a little screwed up. When is mom died in the house fire, Dean was there, he saw it happen, and he was there through John’s downward spiral into depression. Before I came into the picture, Dean was the guardian of both himself and Sam. He took responsibility when John wouldn’t. He gave Sam everything. To see Dean finally in a relationship that might have more meaning than just a one night stand, you have no idea how important that is to me. But Dean carries his past with him in a leaden backpack. It weighs him down both mentally and physically. If you want this relationship to work, you are going to have to be extremely patient him and you are going to have to give him his space from time to time.” 

Cas doesn’t quite know what to say, so he sits there silently for a few seconds before Bobby continues. 

“I know Dean better than I know myself. He is a tough little trooper, even when he was a kid and he cares about Sam more than anyone in the world which is why this is going to be difficult for him. Sam was Dean’s only spark of light for many years, and if that spark were to be extinguished, that would wreck Dean. But I know Sam too, and I know that Sam is never going to abandon Dean for anything. You need to make sure that Dean goes to this meeting with Sam, and that they talk it out. I would hate to see the two of them drift apart after everything they’ve gone through.” 

Bobby stops talking at the most opportune moment because Dean walks in right then, phone in one hand, beer in the other. 

“It’s all settled,” Dean says, raising his beer hand to scratch his head with the bottle, “We’re meeting up with Sam this next weekend. Pack your bags Cas, cause we are going to California.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, so sorry about the time between chapters. Life is crazy.


	14. Sam and Jess

Sam went to Stanford and was in pre-law. Cas had heard lots about him, how well his life was going after the pass of their father, how nice his girlfriend Jessica was, how he had left Dean and Bobby alone as soon as he turned 18. Dean was still bitter about that even though he realized that it was the best for Sam. Sam never fit it with other kids or with Dean and Bobby; he was always a very bright kid who wasn't into sports or cars or parties, but who still had a dark side. Dean tried his hardest to get Sam to soften up and let his guard down, he didn't want Sam to turn out like him, but Sam didn't let that many people in. He had Bobby, Dean, and Jess and from the looks of it, that was all he wanted. 

The apartment that Sam lived in with Jessica was bigger than the one both Dean and Cas lived in. His had a full kitchen, dishwasher included, and bedroom that held a queen sized bed and a desk in the corner. He lives on the third floor of his building, which was only a short ten minute walk from campus. 

Dean and Sam had talked over the phone for a lot of the drive over. Everything was now in place which was a relief. Dean and Cas, who Sam at the moment thought was a female friend of Deans, would be sleeping on the trundle couch in the living room at night and touring the city while Sam and Jess were in class. They would meet up for lunch and dinner each day and then go back to the room to just hang out. 

Dean pulled up to the curb of the apartment building and shut off the engine while Cas got out and grabbed their bags. His stomach was in knots as Dean opened the doors for him. Sam had told them to just go straight up to their room when they got there so Dean pushes Castiel towards the elevator and pushes the the button for the third floor. The apartment building is trashy and dirty, the elevator lights dim and the movements rough; it is exactly what one might picture a broke college couple living in. The elevator dings and gives a final moan as it stops on the third floor and the doors creak open. Cas grips the luggage tighter, wishing he didn’t watch so many horror movies set in hotels or apartments. Surprisingly, when Dean knocks on what should be Sam’s room, he is greeted with silence. Sam had promised they would be home all day, so when no one answered, 

Dean tried the knob: unlocked. 

“Shall we?” He says with a wink towards Cas as he swings the door open. The apartment that Sam lived in with Jessica was bigger than the one both Dean and Cas lived in. His had a full kitchen, dishwasher included, and a bathroom with a tub. It was clean but not spotless, a few things scattered here and there. There was a definite female touch in the living space; the drapes had fringe and there was a floral mug on the dining table, filled with cold coffee. Dean grins and grabs the bags out of Cas’ arms and tosses them onto the dark green couch. He gives Cas a quick kiss before disappearing into the bathroom. 

Curious to see the rest of the place, Cas goes into the kitchen and starts looking through the cupboards. He always snoops the first time he goes to someone’s home, it gives a very candid pictures of them and how they live. There are tons of colorful mugs scattered about, some with individual punch-lines or sayings; this is a coffee-drinking couple. Right off the kitchen is a closed door that must be the bedroom. Cas walks in, eager to inspect whatever is stored in here, but is instead greeted with the sight to two sweaty bodies fucking in the bed. Startled by this scene, Cas gasps and shuts the door quickly, trying to get the image of blonde hair, tan skin, and breasts out of his mind. He hears movement on the other side of the closed door so he sprints over to the bathroom and swings open the door, not caring what state of nudity Dean is in. 

Cas closes the door behind him and sinks down to the ground. 

“What the hell man?” Dean yells, shocked by the sudden bursting open of the door. 

“Shit, shit shit.” Cas moans, covering his face with his hands. 

Dean zips up his jeans and flushes the toilet, bending down so he is face to face with Cas. “What the hell is the matter?” He asks, his face flushed. 

Cas removes his hands from his face and groans. “I just met Sam and Jessica. In fact, I met all of them.” 

“What?” Dean asks, squinting his eyes and trying to figure out what Cas meant by that. 

“They’re home. I walked in on them having sex. In their room.” Cas says quietly, motioning behind him at the door. “I think they saw me.”

“Dude.” Dean says, stressing the one syllable word with a groan. 

Suddenly there is a banging on the door and Cas gives a little shriek, clutching Deans arm.

“Get out here you pervert! Get your fucking ass out here!” an angry voice shouts from the other side of the door which can only come from Sam Winchester. Dean and Cas both stand up and Dean opens the door while Sam is still hitting it. Standing before the two men in the bathroom is a colossal figure with hair down to his neck wearing a partly buttoned up flannel shirt and boxers. This person is huge and towers over Cas. 

“Dean?” Sam asks, lowering his fist to his side but not unclenching it. 

“Hiya Sammy, it’s me. And I see you’ve already met Cas.”


	15. Meeting the Family

Dean stands in front of the couch where Sam and Jess are sitting while Cas stands a little off to the side, trying to get his face to turn the normal shade of peach instead of cherry. Sam’s has tied his long messy hair back into a ponytail and Jess’s curly blonde hair is sticking every which way; the after effects of intercourse. She is wearing a pair of very small sleep shorts and one of Sam’s tee-shirts. She is quite beautiful. Sam is looking at Dean while Dean talks and tries to explain what’s going on. Jess is staring at Cas with a small smile, making him a bit uncomfortable. 

“Well, this isn’t quite how I wanted to break the news to you, but now is as good a time as any I guess.” Dean starts to explain. He is rocking back and forth from one leg to the other, visually nervous about the whole situation, so Cas walks over to him and grabs his arm to stop him from fidgeting. 

Dean smiles at Cas and continues in his explanation. “Castiel and I are in a relationship. I’ve known him for a couple months now and we are extremely happy together. I know I made it sound as if Cas was girl, but that’s because I wanted to tell you in person.” 

Sam looks between Dean and Cas a few times and then down at Cas’ hand on Dean’s arm. When he looks back up at Dean, he has a smile on his face. 

“I’m so happy for you. But frankly, I’m not surprised.” He says with a shrug, wrapping his arm around Jess’ shoulder and bringing her closer to him. She is still looking at Cas but now her small smile is a full fledged grin. 

“Are you freaking kidding me? You too?” Dean says exasperatedly, throwing his arms in the air.

“Yeah, man. I don’t know but for some reason I always thought you’d end up with a dude.” Sam says, laughing at Dean. 

“But you are okay with this? One hundred percent?”

Sam stands up and leans over to give Dean a hug. Sam being so huge, just wraps Dean up in his arms and they pat each others backs. “Of course I am. As long as you’re happy, I don’t give a damn who you’re with.” 

Jess stands up too and moves over to Cas and puts a hand on her arm. She smiles and leans in for a hug. Cas obliges and wraps his arms around her thin torso. She gives him a squeeze, “Congratulations” she whispers into his ear. Cas has only just met her but he already loves her. Sam lets go of Dean and Jess lets go of Cas only to give Dean a big hug and kiss on the cheek. Sam holds out his hand to Cas, who takes it shyly. 

“Congratulations.” He says quietly. “You treat him well. And knock next time you decide to snoop around someone’s house, okay?” Sam warns gravely but his grin makes his words less threatening. Still, Castiel blushes and ducks his head, embarrassed by that fiasco, and knowing he will never live it down. 

 

Sam and Jessica are the pinup perfect american couple. Jess with her long, blonde hair and shining face and Sam being so tall and protective; they look like they could be straight out of a Hallmark movie. Cas can’t help but stare at them while he stays there. The way they move around each other; so comfortable. They way they laugh and talk to each other; it is what Cas can only hope his and Dean’s relationship will be like eventually. Dean and Cas are sitting on the loveseat, Dean reading a magazine about classic cars and Cas watching Sam and Jessica in the kitchen. They are making coffee for their visitors, Sam reaching up to the top shelf to grab mugs while Jess ducks underneath his stomach to grab the coffee filters from a drawer. They move together so perfectly that Cas assumes they’ve done this many time. Each knows where to step around the other as to not trip or bump into anything. 

Beside him, Dean yawns and stretches his arm up and over Castiel’s shoulder, bringing them closer together. Cas breathes out and leans against Dean’s side, tearing his eyes away from the couple in the kitchen to give his attention to Dean who has set his magazine on the couch’s armrest and is watching Cas. Dean grins at him, showing all his teeth, making the skin around his eyes crinkle and pulls Cas into a kiss. It is just a short one, barely more than a peck, but knowing that other people might be seeing this, makes Cas happy that Dean has so much confidence in the two of them. 

“Hey you too, where do you want to eat tonight?” Jess asks from the kitchen. 

“I want a burger” Dean replies with his typical answer. 

“No man, you can get a burger anywhere. Cas what do you want?” Sam asks, pushing aside Deans comment. 

“I would love some steak, actually” He says. Seeing Dean frowning at this, Cas adds, “We’ll get a burger tomorrow, okay?” 

Dean gives a hmph and nods his head. Jess gives them her big all-teeth-showing smile. “Awesome! We know a place” she says, hooking her arm through Sam’s.

~~

A short time later, everyone is piling into the Impala, clothing being changed and hair being done, ready to head off to a steakhouse owned by the father of one of Jess’ college friends. They are all wearing nice clothing; Jess in a light blue sundress and white wedges, Sam in a plaid style button up and Dean in his black V Neck and leather jacket. Cas can’t help but admire the attractive young people at his side. Dean, of course, is driving-it’s his baby, after all-and Cas is riding shotgun while Sam and Jess are squeezed into the back seats. Sam’s humongous legs have to be spread wide for him to fit, leaving Jess little space, but she seems to be quite content with snuggling up to him.

Cas takes his eyes off the couple in the back and steers them to the road ahead of them. Dean reaches across the seat and grabs Cas’ hand in his own, stroking little circles on his skin.

The steakhouse looks extremely ritzy on the outside and Cas worries that Dean will be uncomfortable in this atmosphere. He tends to stay away from high class places, Cas thinks it’s because it reminds him that he never had many opportunities. Dean grew up on food stamps and ramen, his dad using the little money they had for his booze addiction. Dean found work as soon as he was old enough and tried to support himself and Sam. When their dad died and Bobby took them in, things got better but they were never well to do and places like this steakhouse steer his memory to dark places.

Cas knew the kind of people that ate here, and those were the exact kinds Dean couldn’t stand; the ones who flaunt their money like they have no use for it, the ones who stare down on anyone who isn’t wearing Louis Vuitton. 

But honestly, Cas can’t blame him. Those people had never shown much kindness to him in the past.

They pile out of the car and walk towards the dark cherry oak doors. Sam holds it open for Jess and Dean and Cas follow her through.

The first thing Cas notices is how dark it is. Compared to the sunny California weather outside, the steakhouse is very dim. There seems to only be lights in the dining area, hanging down in stained glass chandeliers above the diners. As Cas’ eyes adjust to the poorly lit room, a young hostess comes over to meet them at the door.

“Welcome to ‘Ole Blackburn Steakhouse” she says, smiling at our group. “Do you have a reservation?”

“Well, not exactly. Is Zachariah here?” Jess asks, stepping forward to address the girl.

“Yes he is in the back. I take it you know him? I can get him if you wish.”

Jess gives her a sweet smile. “Yes, we are friends. Please grab him for us.”

The girl smiles and spins around, heading into the back room, her apron swishing as she walks.

A few moments later a tall man comes over and smiles once he sees Jess.

“Jessica!” He exclaims. “What brings you by my steakhouse?” He asks shaking Jess’ hand and moving on to Sam, grasping his hand roughly. He then moves to Dean and eventually Cas, staring him straight in the eyes while he holds his hand. Cas gives a tight smile and pulls his hand away.

“Hey Zachariah. Sam’s brother and his friend Cas are in town and we wanted to treat them to dinner” she says, giving a huge smile.

Cas flinches slightly at the word “friend” but moves past it, thinking Jess wouldn’t have used it if she felt she didn’t need to. Cas figures Zachariah is some sort of homophobe and reminds himself not to appear too close to Dean while he is in the room.

“Jessica, you are always welcome in here” He says, grasping Jess’ hand. “I will have Hailey show you to your seats. It was a pleasure meeting you.” He finishes, nodding to Dean and Cas before going into the back where Hailey had gone earlier.

The young hostess hurries back to them and smiles, motioning for them to follow her. Dean leads the way, Cas at his heels while Jess and Sam link arms and follow in the back.


	16. Dinner Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry the updates have been so erratic. I have been so busy with school and finals and Christmas... This being said, I'm not sure when I'll be able to post next. Kudos and Comments are always loved! Enjoy your holidays everyone!

The table they are set at, like the rest of them, is shrouded in dim light. Cas and Jess take the inside seats of the booth, letting the two brothers sit across from each other. Jess smiles at Cas and then reaches for Sam’s hand. He gladly accepts and kisses her. Cas smiles at them but his stomach is churning in jealousy. He wishes people were more accepting. He wishes he could kiss Dean in public and not be stared at like he was some sort of exotic and scary animal. Dean must have sensed his discomfort because he grabs Cas’ hand under the table and gives him a sad smile.

Their waiter comes over and takes drink orders. Dean being the only one old enough to drink orders a beer while Cas and Jess get pink lemonade and Sam gets a water.

“Sammy, come on. Live a little. I can order two beers.” He says with a wink towards his brother.

“I don’t drink, Dean. Unlike some people, I care what I put in my body.”

“And I care who I put in my body.” Dean says with a smirk while Cas chokes on his drink.

“Dean!” Cas exclaims. “You are gonna make me choke to death!”

Dean laughs and his whole body rocks forward. “I’ll make you choke later. Don’t worry.” 

This time Sam is the one to choke on his water. Cas gives a shaky laugh but before it can too awkward their waiter comes back to take their order. 

By the time their food comes, Dean has finished his third beer and is starting on his fourth, and it is starting to show. He is laughing too much and cracking corny jokes that only he finds amusing. Sam and Cas are very grateful for the food because hopefully it will soak up some of the alcohol. When the waiter brings over their food and Dean sees it, his eyes light up like a kid at Christmas. His rib eye steak is set in front of him and Cas swears he can see Dean drooling. He doesn’t even wait for the others to get their food before he is ripping into his and moaning. Cas picks at his fillet mignon but Dean’s whimpering next to him is making it difficult to concentrate on his food. He keeps looking over at him, wishing he as the one making Dean sound like that. Sam and Jess are quietly eating their food, looking up every once in a while to check on Dean. When Dean finishes his steak, he pouts and turns his attention to Cas’. 

“Hey, Cas.” He says sweetly, giving Cas his most innocent “love me” face. 

“Yeah, Dean?” Cas asks back, just as sweetly, taking a big bite of his fillet mignon and making a point to chew slowly. 

“Are you gonna eat all of that?” He asks, moving a little bit closer to Cas on the bench. 

“Hmm… I don’t know. I thought I might just take it home and reheat it later.”

Dean slides loser until he is pressed against Cas. He takes his hand and moves it up Cas’ leg. “You don’t really want to do that, do you?” His hand is at Cas’ waist now and his index finger is sliding into the band of his pants.

“Dean...” Cas warns, “We are at a restaurant.”

Dean grins and pushes two more fingers into Cas’ pants. “Then I suppose you should give me the rest of your food.” He starts rubbing his fingers in circles, brushing the tips of his fingers on the small hairs of Cas’ pelvis.

Cas shivers a little as Dean continues to go deeper, now far enough in to run his fingers up and down on Cas’ cock. 

Sam and Jessica are too busy debating on which dessert they should order to pay attention as Cas close his eyes and lets out a huff of air. He quickly comes out of his trance, though, when Dean begins to unbutton his trousers.

Cas swats his hand away and reaches down to button them back up, giving Dean a glare. 

This is enough of a distraction to let Dean reach over and grab the plate in front of Cas and slide it over to himself. 

“Dean Winchester. I am appalled! You would use the promise of sex to distract me long enough to take my food. You are better than that.” Cas whispers in Dean’s ear, scoffing at him.

Dean leans in and whispers back to Castiel. “I plan on keeping to my promise,” he breathes into Cas’ hair. He shifts his face slightly and presses a kiss to Cas’ lips. When he pulls away, Cas can taste the alcohol on his lips.

“Excuse me” comes a slightly familiar voice from across the table.

Dean turns around and finds Zachariah staring at the two of them. Jess and Sam look on quietly, not risking anything by talking. 

“May I ask what you are doing?” Zachariah asks, his hands turning into fists at his sides and his jaw locking. 

Any normal time, when Dean wasn’t drunk, he would have recognized the homophobic body language, but in his intoxicated state, that didn’t click.

“I was just kissing my boyfriend, Zach” Dean says, slurring a bit with a smile on his lips. He looks over at Cas and grins, but only getting a warning look in return. 

Zachariah unclenches his fists and brings them up to fix his tie. “I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

Dean doesn’t process this. “But Zach, we were going to order dessert!” He whines.

“I will not have a faggot dining in my restaurant” he says, pulling Dean to his feet. 

This gets Dean’s attention and his glazed-over eyes become crystal clear and dark. He pushes Zachariah off of him with force and Zachariah stumbles, hitting his legs of the chair behind him.

“Dean” Sam warns, standing up quickly and putting a hand on Dean’s shoulder to steady him. “We should go.”

“He called Cas a faggot, Sam! No one calls us that.” Dean mumbles, pushing Sam hand off of his arm. 

Most of the room is staring at them by this point. Cas stands up and grabs Dean’s hand, pulling him towards the door while Jess throws down a Benjamin on the table.  
Sam apologizes to the man and heads out the door after Jess. 

“You keep your queer of a brother out of my restaurant, you hear me, Sam!” Zachariah calls after them. 

Dean stops in front of the door and pulls away from Cas’ grasp. He turns back and takes a few steps until he is standing in front Zachariah. Before Zachariah can stop him, Dean has taken a swing at him and he falls to the ground, a red mark blooming on the side of his cheek and a drop of blood sliding from his bottom lip. Dean climbs on top of him, his legs straddling his stomach and brings his fist down over and over on Zachariah’s face. A steady stream of crimson flows from his nose and his right eye begins to swell. 

“Dean!” Cas screams at his boyfriend. “Get off of him!” He runs over and grabs at Dean’s arms, pulling as hard as he can to try and stop the fist fight. 

Suddenly Dean is being yanked off of Zachariah and out of Castiel’s grasp as Sam stands Dean up.

“What, what are you crazy, Dean?” Sam screams, trying to get a reaction out of his brother who just stands there and looks down at the crumpled man. 

Cas and Jess rush over to Zachariah and help him to his feet. He is wobbling and his face is a pallet of red and green bruising but he will live. 

Jess guides Zachariah to the nearest table and sit him down, yelling at one of the waitresses to grab an ice pack. Cas stands in between Dean and the man Dean has beaten up, feeling extremely conflicted. On the one hand, Dean stood up for them but at the same time, he did that in an extremely inappropriate way. 

Cas walks over to Zachariah and kneels next to him. He inspects his injuries, his brows furrowing as he takes in the severity of it all. 

He leans in and whispers to Zachariah, his voice low and serious. “That’s what happens when you cross us ‘fags’ Zach. I suggest keeping your mouth closed about such topics in the future.” Cas stands up and pats his knee before heading over to Dean. Sam and Jess head out the door to the Impala, ringing the bell on the door as they leave. Cas grabs Dean’s hand and links their fingers together and they follow in suit.  
~~  
Sam and Jess go straight to the car and get inside, and wrap their arms tightly around each other; Sam talking into Jess’s hair, reassuring her about everything. 

Cas pulls Dean aside and pushes him up against the brick exterior of the building and kisses him.

Dean, usually the more dominant of them, melts under Cas’ touch and kisses him back, his hands grasping the curly hairs at the nape of Cas’ neck.

“That was stupid” Cas breaths into Dean’s neck.

Dean continues working his mouth on Castiel’s skin. “He called us faggots, Cas. No one calls you that.”

Cas brings his mouth back to Dean’s and slips his tongue in, pressing himself into Dean as hard as he can. 

They stay locked together, kissing passionately, until their lungs are about to give way and only then do they break apart. Cas presses his lips to the soft skin of Dean’s collar and works his way up to his jaw and then back to his mouth where he gives him a soft kiss and then pulls away. He heads back to the car while Dean leans against the building, still reeling from Cas’ touch.

Cas is in the car and buckled by the time Dean slides into the seat next to him. Castiel can feel Dean's heated stare on his face but he keeps his eyes forward, trying to keep a smile off of his face. Eventually, Dean turns back to the windshield and turns the car on, it's purr from the engine giving off a satisfying snarl as it is revved. 

Cas reaches over and gives Dean’s leg a squeeze, all the while keeping his eyes in the road ahead of him.  
~~  
Sam and Jess are safely in their room and hopefully sleeping when Castiel makes his move.

Dean had been anticipating it by the way Cas kissed him earlier that evening but it still came as a shock when Cas suddenly sprung up from his sleeping position and posed himself over Dean’s hips, the same way Dean had been straddling Zachariah earlier. Cas leans down and grabs both of Dean’s hands and cups them to his face.

“Next time use your words, Dean.” Cas says quietly, kissing the bruises on each of Dean’s knuckles. 

Dean chuckles and smirks at the man on top of him, “No, I am definitely getting into more fights if I am going to get treated like this.”

“You’re an idiot.” Cas whispers, his face achingly close to Dean’s without actually touching it. 

“I’m your idiot” Dean says pulling Cas the last couple inches to meet his lips. Cas adjusts himself so he is lying flat on Dean’s chest with his hands above Dean’s head, pulling gently at his hair. They don’t kiss for long before Cas is pulling Dean into a sitting position and yanking the shirt over his head, exposing his toned muscles. 

The sofa bed they have been sleeping on creaks in protest as Cas gets up to remove his own clothing. Dean gives a breathy laugh as Cas is stepping out of his blue flannel pajama bottoms.

“What is it?” Cas whispers.

“My brother is in the next room. I am going to fuck you on a creaky old sofa where my brother can walk in on us at any moment” Dean laughs again, this time a little louder.

“Well, then you better fuck me quietly” Cas says, stepping over his discarded clothing so he is standing in front of Dean. “Good luck with that.”

Dean just smiles and pulls Cas to him, their mouths meeting in the middle as they sink onto the sofa bed, the springs groaning under their weight. 

Dean falls on his back and wiggles out of his boxers, letting Cas toss them aside and slide into position. Cas grabs Dean’s growing erection in his hands and starts moving them in expert ways, making Dean groan and clutch the sheets. Cas brings his mouth to Dean’s length and begins to move his tongue along it, paying special attention to the slit and causing Dean to arch his back in pleasure. 

Along with his mouth, Cas moves his hand up to help with Deans blossoming orgasm, moving his mouth and fingers in slow, lazy circles. Dean moves his hands from the bed sheets to Cas’ hair, curling his fingers through it tightly and holding his head against his crotch. Dean holds out for a few more moments before coming into Cas’ mouth and falling back onto the sofa, letting out a sigh and relaxing his fingers from Cas’ scalp. 

Cas sits up and scoots onto Dean’s chest, his own cock hard against Dean’s bare skin. 

“I’m sorry babe but we didn’t bring the lube. Sticking with blow jobs for the night, okay?

Dean nods and scoots Cas off of him, carefully flipping him over so Cas’ torso is exposed.

Dean slides in between Cas’ open legs and sets to work.

Needless to say, Cas wasn’t as quiet as Dean.


	17. Surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am literally a terrible person. I am so sorry for the delay. Yes I know it was five months. Please don't hate me. I swear I love you

Cas wakes up in Dean’s arms, curled against his stomach. He smiles and closes his eyes again, savoring this moment before he has to get up and take a shower. He sighs and pulls Dean’s hands closer to him, resting them against his naked chest. He flips Dean’s wrist over to look at his watch, wanting it to be early so he can sleep for a couple more hours. 

7:46

“Damnit!” Cas curses, sitting up and tossing Dean’s arm aside.

Dean blinks slowly and pushes himself up with his arm. “Damn, why you gotta be so cold?” he says, stretching his arm out to try and bring Cas back to bed. Cas pushes it away and wraps one of the knitted throw blankets around his waist and goes to pick up all of the clothing scattered around from last night.

He turns back to Dean who is propped up on one arm staring at Castiel as he works. 

“Come on Dean, get up. This is the last day we are here and I wanted to do something nice for Sam and Jess. And go shopping” he adds throwing the blanket back from Dean and exposing his bare body to the morning's harsh light.

Dean grumbles and flops down on the sofa, turning to lay on his stomach, covering his head with a pillow. 

“Cas,” He mumbles into the bed, “calm down. We have time. Now cover my ass back up.” 

Instead of doing what Dean asked, he tosses the dirty clothing onto his back and walks over to the bathroom.

Once he is safely in there with no one to see him, he drops the blanket from around his waist and starts up the bath water. 

The bathtub is small, around the same size as the one in Cas’ dorm room, but it is enough for him to enjoy a shower. Fortunately, since it is the only bathroom in the apartment and Sam is so tall, the shower head is situated far up the wall, giving Cas enough space to stretch his arms. He extends his arms straight in the air and lets the hot water beat down against his back, hard enough to make his skin prickle. 

There is a fumbling at the door so Cas calls out to them that the bathroom is occupied. 

Still, the door opens and Cas peaks out behind the shower curtain and spies Dean. He gives Cas a wink and drops the blanket from his shoulders and pushes the curtain back enough for him to climb in. 

With the both of them in the shower, the walls feel like they are closing in so Cas wraps Dean in his arms and they stay like that, a dangle of wet limbs and damp hair, until they are thoroughly soaked and warm. Only then does Cas let go of Dean’s sides to grab the shampoo from the shower ledge. He squirts some into Dean’s hair and reaches his arms up to lather it into his scalp. 

He barely coats his hair in soap before Dean is pushing their wet bodies into the shower wall and kissing Cas, his wet hands caressing Cas’ midsection. Cas moans and grasps Dean’s ass, letting the soapy water create a slippery surface between them. They stay interlocked until the water starts to cool and then they hurry to clean and rinse off.  
By the time they come out of the bathroom, both Sam and Jess are up and in the kitchen making coffee.

Jess gives them a warm smile when they emerge from the bathroom, fully clothed but hair dripping down their necks. Dean gives her a goofy smile and Cas waves a little. Sam looks up from his phone, and gives Dean and Castiel an annoyed look.

“Hey guys, so, uh, next time can you be a bit quieter? Then I might be able to pretend my brother and his boyfriend aren’t fucking on my couch” Sam says, giving them a tight smile. Cas’ cheeks go bright red as he sneaks a glance at Dean, who is alabaster in the face.

“Uh, yeah. Sorry ‘bout that Sammy” He says uncomfortably, rubbing the back of his neck in nervous habit. 

Jess chuckles into her coffee mug as she takes another sip, smiling the whole time. 

Cas coughs before talking, trying to move the spit that has built up, rendering him silent.

“Dean and I were going to go shopping today, look around the malls and what not, did you need anything?” 

Jess looks at Sam who frowns. 

“No, I don’t think so. Thank you though, Castiel” She says sweetly.

“Okay, yeah. So, uh, let’s go, Cas” Dean says impatiently, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the door, mumbling ‘goodbye’ to the couple inside and shutting the door behind them loudly.

 

“We are never having sex again when we aren’t home” Dean blurts out on the way to the mall after being quiet for most of the trip.

Cas just looks over at him and smiles. “Whatever you say. I will remind you that next time you try and get in my pants at the grocery store.”

Dean frowns at the road. “That was one time, Cas. Besides, the way you were squeezing those plums, what was I supposed to do? Not get a hard on? Cause that’s impossible.”

“Next time just wait to unbuckle my jeans until AFTER we are in the bathroom” Cas laughs out.

Dean pulls the Impala to the curb of the highway and puts it in break. Cas is staring at him, wondering what he could have possibly said to make him angry. 

“There isn’t a bathroom here” Dean says, very nonchalant about the whole situation.

Cas squints his eyes, trying to understand Dean when Dean unbuckles himself from his seat and crawls across the console until he sitting on Cas’ lap, straddling his legs.

“What the hell, Dean? Right now? We are on the side of a road!” Cas complains.

Dean just uses the little lever on the side of the seat and reclines Cas back, giving Dean a little more room to maneuver.

Cas sticks his hands up to hold Dean’s body away from him. “Dean, come on. This is stupid. We are on a road, for God’s sake.”

Dean doesn’t seem to care because he grabs Cas’ arms and pins them above his head and kisses him. “I don’t think God would mind very much.”

Cas squirms for a few moments as Dean continues to kiss him, but he eventually gives in and kisses Dean back. 

~~

The mall isn’t very crowded and they are in and out fairly quickly. 

Dean leaves the mall with a few bags in hand. He bought a beautiful hand carved amulet for Sam, along with a couple albums and a new chess board. For jess, he bought a sterling silver necklace with a small leaf pendant. Cas helped pick that one out because Dean was utterly lost and Cas had noticed some of the decorations in the apartment and he felt that a leaf would fit. 

The drive back to the apartment wasn’t nearly as exciting as the one going away from it but Cas was thankful, not sure he could handle another quicky like that again so soon.  
The apartment is empty when they get back, Sam and Jess being in class, but thankfully the door is unlocked so they slip in quietly.

They only have a day left here and Dean really wants to spend some time alone with Sam so Cas and Jessica were planning on going to the park, just to hang out and get to know each other. Sam and Jess should be back in a few hours so Cas and Dean have the apartment to themselves for now. But, Dean is keeping to his word for the most part and not trying anything in their apartment. He has learned his lesson. 

They end up just sitting on the couch: Dean playing a football game on his phone, his thumbs moving across the screen, holding the little players up and down the field, and Cas reading the book he found on Jess’s nightstand. It has something to do with a couple of guys hunting things like werewolves and vampires and supernatural stuff like that. It is fairly interesting, though it is not what he would normally read. 

They get back around three thirty and Jess is in the apartment for five minutes before she is tugging Castiel off the couch and outside to the park. 

“I’m sorry I am taking you away from Dean, but I know that Sam really wanted some alone time with him. I was sure you wouldn’t mind.” Jess explains apologetically.

“Oh no that is totally fine. Dean really wanted to see Sam also. He was really worried to come here and tell you guys.” 

Jessica smiles and grabs Castiel’s hand, pulling him gently towards a rocky path leading away from the apartment complex. 

“He shouldn’t have been worried. He and Sam are so close, nothing could get between them. Besides, we already knew!” 

Cas gives her a quizzical look out of the corner of his eye. “Yeah, apparently so.” 

Jess just laughs and continues to pull Castiel in the direction of the path. 

It is absolutely gorgeous out there. California is beautiful at anytime of year and this small walk definitely proves that. The green leaves shine happily in the sun beams, their shadows casting a cool shade over the pair. Jess’s blonde hair seems to catch the sun and hold it captive, glowing in the early afternoon light. Cas almost wishes he didn’t have to go back. 

“Sam and I want to get married,” Jess states thoughtfully, holding tight to Castiel’s hand as they walk.

Cas looks over at her, silently contemplating why she was telling this to him of all people. 

“He is asking Dean to be his best man right now.”

Okay, that’s why. 

“I think that is wonderful, Jessica,” Castiel replies truthfully. He honestly thinks Sam and Jessica would be an amazing couple. They seem happy and compliment each other wonderfully. 

She squeezes his hand and gives him a smile so big all of her teeth show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this happy and *smutty* chapter has been sort of worth the wait :)  
> ~~  
> If I have any continuity, grammar, or spelling errors, feel free to point them out.


End file.
